Falling In Love
by Lady White
Summary: Crona never thought she had to say that she was, well a she. Death has loved Crona from the start and didnt care about what people would think. Boy or girl he loved Crona, just Crona. Although now he knows the truth and is jumping for joy that he's not gay! Although what will Death do when everyone around Crona starts to see her in a knew light? And, what will father think?
1. The demon sword is a girl!

"Crona...I love you!" Maka says, shaking from head to toe.  
Crona blinked and stood there for a moment.

"Maka, I'm a girl." Crona says, too shocked to say anything more.

That was how it started, that one little love confession that changed the DWMA forever.  
**The demon sword was a girl!**

* * *

**A/N) My first CronaxDeath! YESSSSSS! This is going to be lovely so please...stay tooned.**


	2. Thank God I'm Not Gay!

The news that Crona was a girl spread like wild-fire though the school. Everyone looked at Crona with new eyes, especially the boys. Now that people gave it some thought, it was clear Crona was a girl. The black dress, shy, dainty, and above all the sweet way in which Crona carried herself. Most believed they assumed Crona wasnt a girl simply because of the power she held. Other's just didn't give it much thought at all. Although there was a certain Shinigami who gave it a lot of thought. Death had been obsessed with the pink haired sword from the moment he first laid eyes on her. Death was almost skipping he was so happy. He wasnt gay! At first he denied that he thought Crona was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, well besides things that were perfectly symmetrical of course. Although the young reaper found that he would look at Crona all the time. In class, the hall, and even went so bold as to find what cell they were keeping her in. After that he realized that he was attracted to Crona, and he knew he liked girls, but he couldn't get Crona out of his head. So Death had been on the verge of shooting himself thinking about his feelings. Although the young reaper already knew that even if Crona had been a guy, he still would have liked her. But he was over-joyed the she was a she! Death skipped down the halls of his father's school with Lizz and Patty trailing behind him.

"Your sure happy today, Kid." Lizz says.

"Ahhh~ It's a glorious day Lizz, one that should be written in history as the best day ever!" Death replied.

Both guns blink at their masters odd behavior. Death got to his class knowing tha Crona would be just inside. Although Death's golden eyes locked onto Crona, blushing and fighting with a boy who was trying to pull up her black dress.

"Come on Crona, we want some proof you're a girl!" The asshole says.

Deaths eyes went wide and his mind clouded with anger.

"Worst. Day. Ever."

* * *

**A/N) Alright all say right now, if you say anythings abouts my evil grammar skills you should look for a new story to read! Although thank you to all the amazing people who gave me your reviews, they really do mean a lot. Although it's all about the story, isnt it? Love you all and thanks for reading!**


	3. What the hell are you doing!

"Lizz, Patty, weapon form." Death says coldly.

"Yes sir!" Patty says.

"I hope you know you're doing, Kid." Lizz says.  
Both gun's in his hands, Death walked up to the group of boys.

"What the hell are you doing!" Death screams at the top of his lungs.

By the time he finished with the boys they were on the floor, twitching. Death stood there breathing hard for a moment.  
"Dang kid, you really didn't hold back as much as you should have." Lizz says.

"They had it coming!" Death hisses.  
Crona sat on the floor with tears in her eyes. She grabbed a fist full of pink hair and sobbed.

"Why is this happening to me! I don't know how to deal with this! Make wont talk to me anymore and I don't know how to deal with that either! Why can't they just leave me alone!" She whimpers.

Death stood there with wide eyes, his guns hanging by his side. He dropped to his knees by Crona's side.  
"I'm sorry my dear, did they harm you?" Death asks, looking at Crona's red face.

Crona looks up at Death with wide eyes.  
"Y-Your L-Lord Deaths son." she says, showing exstream fear.

"Yes I'm Death The Kid." Death says a little disappointed that she didn't seem to know who he was.  
Crona looked at the boys around her and then back at Death.

"W-Why?" She asks.  
Death Lifted his head high, he had to show the power of the reaper after all.

"because a student at my father's school shouldnt be treated with such disrespect." Death says.

"Thank you." Crona says, reaching for her books.  
Death picked then up and handed them to her. Kid wasnt sure what to do now, he'd finally talked with Crona but was left with more questions.

"T-Thank you." Crona says taking the books and standing.

"No problem Crona, and by the way Maka doesnt hate you. She just embarrassed, everyone really thought you were a boy." Death says, letting his guns go so they turned back into humans.

Pain flashed across Crona's face and she looked away.  
"Y-Yeah I know. Thank you again." She says going into the classroom.

Death stood there looking at where Crona had just been standing.

"Oh, I get it now, you like her." Lizz says.

* * *

**A/N) Sorry this took a wail I was working on some other ideas but I hope you like the sweet little story! Thanks so much for reading it!**


	4. What is love?

Kid jumped a foot in the air at Lizz's words.

"What did you say?" Death demands hotly.  
Lizz was smiling at Lord Death's son.

"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! Your always following Crona around. You like her!" She chirped.  
Death's face went up in flames. He wanted to symmetrically sink into the symmetrical floor.

"Shut up Lizz!" Death fumes going down the hall.

"Ask her out!" Patty yells.  
Death looked around frantically to make sure no one heard his guns little out-burst.

"Patty! Please shut up! Don't you have any idea what would happen if people heard your little out-burst!" He yells.  
Both guns look at Kid with shiny eyes. Their hands were folded in a begging motion.

"Oh Kid! Isn't your fathers throwing a ball soon? Ask Crona!" Lizz and Patty say at the same time.  
A blush went over Kids face that was as red as the appels on his kitchen table back at Death Manor.

"A-Ask Crona?" He yelped. "Absurd! I always take you two as my dates!"  
Lizz rolls her eyes.

"Come on Kid, you like her! Ask her and give me and Patty a night off!" She wines.

"I wont ask at all if you don't shut up!" He yells.

The twins fell silent and pouted while Death walked into professor Stein's class room. Crona was sitting away from everyone by the window. Her soft eyes looked right ahead and never left. She was fiddling with her pencil nervously. Death sat in his seat and looked over at Crona who was two rows in front of him. He looked down on his black binder and took out a piece of his specially made symmetrical binder paper. On it he wrote as neatly as possible.

"Dear Crona, if you wouldn't be doing anything on the night of my fathers ball, would you..."

He didn't finish the note, Death couldn't. The knot in his stomach didn't let him. He couldn't act like a pathetic third gareder and thow a piece of paper at her asking if she would go to the ball with him. He had to have pride, dignity when asking a lady to a party. Death watched earnestly as the minutes in class ticked away. When the bell rung he would run up to Crona and ask her.

Ring~

Death shot up and went out into the aisle. Crona just got to the front and Death was hot on her heels. Death reached out a hand and touched Crona's shoulder. The girl spun eyes wide.

"D-Death?" She stammered.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asks with a straight back.

Lavender eyes widened further and a blush went over her cheeks.  
"I don't know how to deal with this." Crona chirped.  
Death the Kid smiled.

"You could deal with it by saying yes." He says shyly.  
Crona's face turned as red as a tomato. She looked down heart pounding in her chest.

"I...Alright." She says.  
Death's eyes went wide and a bright smile went over his face. Crona said yes! He would go with Crona to a ball.

"Very well, it's this Saturday." He says almost tripping on his way out of the room.

Crona on the other hand was thrilled. She had, had a crush on Death ever since coming to the DWMA. She thought he was...  
well cute. Maka had told her how to deal with cute things, you blush at them or smile fondly. Although Death was much cuter then a teddy bear or doll. Crona was ripped from her thoughts when she felt Ragnarök tear though her back and hit her in the head.  
"Crona! How could you moon over someone like that! He's Lord Death's son, what's wrong with you Crona, you stupid, stupid, little girl!"

"Wow! Why do you always do this Ragnarök? Why?" Crona yells clutching her throbbing head.

"Because your a pathetic girl who's already forgotten what her mother was like, you bitch!" Crona was struck again.

"Now your clawing at our enemy's son!" He's nothing but a disgusting-"

Crona turned then and punched Ragnarok in the face. This made both stagger back into a desk. Ragnarok looked at Crona while holding his face.

"Stop! Stop hitting me! And Death is nice!" She screams hitting her weapon again.

It turned into a full on fight between Crona and her sword. Hair pulling, beating with professor Stein's paper weight. It was would war three, so when Stein walked in on the two his eyes went wide.

"Crona!" He yells going to his students rescue.

He never thought much about Crona's and Ragnarok's fights, they were always little. This although was violent and cruel. Stein hit Crona's sword with his soul wave-length and made him go back into the black blooded girl. He held Crona up. Her eyes were swollen and her lip bleeding. Tears where in her lavender eyes.

"Crona are you alright?" He asks.  
Crona shook her head.

"I don't know how to deal with such a bad week." She mumbles.  
Stein chuckles at the girls words.

"Yes, I've heard you've had a bad week."

"I thought today was better, but then Ragnarök decided to get mad at me." She sniffled.

"What did you to fight about?" Stein asks, helping her sit on a desk top.

"Death the Kid, Lord Death's son." She says honestly.  
Stein cocked an eyebrow and smile.

"Kid, why would you two be fighting about Kid?" He asks.  
Crona blinked.

"He was saying bad things about Kid. So I got mad." Crona says glumly.  
Suddenly Marie, Stein's personnel headache came in the door with a huge smile.

"It's love!" I know love when I hear it and your in love Crona!" She chirps.  
Crona's face heats.

"L-Love!"

* * *

**A/N) I hope you all like this chapter, sorry is took to long. Enjoy~**


	5. Getting ready (Part One)

Death was freaking out, he was doing his best not to give into his little OCD getting ready for the dance was becoming a living hell for the young Death. He was trying to get his tie straight and his hair fixed for his night with Crona. He didn't want to mess this up. He wanted to show Crona an amazing time. He looked at his reflection with a frown. He guessed he looked alright, he thought he was an attractive young man. He was a gentlemen, unlike Black Star or some of the other animals at school. There was a knock at his door that made him jump a foot in the air but before he could clam himself. Liz walked in with a huge smile.

"You look amazing Kid!" She chirped.

"L-Liz! Y-You think so?" He says with a light blush.

"Yeah you look hot Kid! Crona's going to freak when she see's you!" Liz says jumping up and down happily.

Kid blushed but walked away from the happy blonde girl. He would have to be ready, whether he was or not. His father let him barrow a black limo to pick up his date. His father had made a big deal out of his 'first date' with a girl that wasn't with his weapons. He stood outside the girls dormitory of the DWMA with a white box in his hands. He looked around nervously. There where plenty of lovely girls walking around finding their dates. Where was his pinked haired princess? His golden eyes scanned the crowd but still his eyes couldn't pick up the little pink dot he was looking for. Suddenly he felt a shove on his shoulder that took his attention away from looking for his date. White hair blinded him making him step back. Soul was looking down with a little blood on his lip. He was dressed in a black tux with his tie undone. Death grabbed the stumbling boy with wide eyes.

"Soul?" Death asks with concern.

"Hay Death, tell your Dad thanks for all the great parties he throws." Soul says wiping the blood off his his sleeve.

"Are you alright?" Death asks his friend.

"Oh yeah, I'm great."

"Soul!" Maka's voice broke out.

Soul's red eyes widened at her voice. Death spotted Maka running down white stirs in a light pink dress. She looked amazing, thin and elegant.

"Maka..." Soul says softly, a hurt look in his eyes.

A boy with brown hair came walking over to Death and Soul looking like a mobster. He even had the stupid looking hat.

"You little bitch, I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" The boy says.

Death had heard rumors that Maka had started dating some block head to stop the people who were calling her a Lesbian. Death had ment to go and talk to Maka, but he was much more occupied with his own love life at the moment. He still felt like a bad friend.

"Want me to kill this guy Soul?" Death asks hotly.

He was in no mood to play around with masters, although he would also be there for his friend in a fight any time.  
Death glared at the older boy.

"I think this has gone to far don't you think? Why don't you go get Maka and get to the dance before I bath in your blood." Death says though gritted teeth.

"You talking to me whimp?" He says looking at Death the same way a dog looks at a bone.

"Don't bother talking to him Death, he has the same amount of brains a rat that got hit by a car." Soul hisses.

"Coming from you little bitch! You think you can get my girl flowers! What are you gay!" The boy yells coming at Soul again.

Before Death can step in front of Soul, Soul lunges at the boy and punches him right in the face knocking him over. Just then Maka finally got onto the sean and looked stunned.

"S-Soul!" She exclaims.

"I can't believe you would date such a uncool guy Maka." Soul says darkly still not looking up.

Death suddenly felt like he shouldn't be their at that moment. Death had always thought that Soul and Maka were a thing. He was more then a little shocked to find Maka with the stupid dog-faced boy on the ground moaning.

"Soul..." Maka whispers sadly.

The girl looked ashamed and in Death's opinion she should be feeling really sorry now, if she needed a guy to be there for her Maka should know that Soul would always be there. Death didn't want to get into their problems too much though.

"Shut up Maka..." Soul says walking over the boy and through the crowd to her.

Maka's green eyes went wide as Soul came right up to her.

"And if I ever see you with an ass like that again I'll never forgive you." He says grabbing her chin in his hand.

Death felt his face heat and he looked away just as Soul started leaning into his light blonde haired friend. Maka was a lovely and strong girl, Soul was lucky to have her. Although Death yet again thought himself to be more lucky then Soul in almost every way. Sure Crona wasn't as strong-willed as Maka but she made up for it with determination, once the little sword got going not much could stop her. It was just getting her going that was the hard part. Death wished he could find her. He started walking away from his two friends that were probably making out right about now. He walked down the white stone steps to a fountain with green grass all around it and benches off to the right. He must have only been sitting there for a few moments before he heard little steps coming his way from the left. His head snapped up and in the moonlight only a few feet away from him stood the most amazing thing he had ever seen. She was lovely...simply lovely.

* * *

**A/N) I apologize if my chapters are short but I hope you all like the story and will review and tell me what you like of each of my chapters.**

**Thank you very much.**

** Enjoy.**


End file.
